Tilted Axis
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: Years after the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself with a bit of a problem. How do two strapping young gentlemen come into play?
1. Blank Envelope

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks!

Chapter 1

The brunette worked furiously, her quill gliding over the parchment. Stacks of finished work sat to her right awaiting a final review. She always did her best work at the office, when all was quiet and everyone had left for the day. Was she actually doing work? Not exactly, but she had clocked out hours ago so her conscience was safe.

Words poured from Hermione Granger as the hours ticked on. Page after page she continued until the early hours of the morning. It was nearing 2:25am when she finally glanced at the clock. With a yawn and a sigh she began to wrap up her parchments and clear off her desk. She would return in just hours, back to her daily job, International Magical Cooperation agent. Not exactly where she pictured herself after Hogwarts but it works for now. Especially as she followed her true passion; writing. And to the few true friends she had opened up to, no, not textbooks. Her heart lead with romance. Steamy novels that made her blush and brave hero's that swept her off her feet. Though nothing had been published yet, she was determined to see her name on a book jacket. It's not as if she was actually tried to submit a her work for consideration, she was just too nervous to do that. 'What if they reject me? What if they hate it?'

She was currently working on the third installment of a series, her best work yet, thank you very much. The hero had yet to get the girl but that didn't mean they hadn't had 'interactions' as she called it. Those were her favorite scenes to write, the erotic, loving moment when two…or more…came together. She would willingly admit only to herself that she had such a vivid imagination due to her severely lacking sex life.

No one had laid a finger on her since the split with Ronald nearly two years ago. Not that she hadn't tried, she'd been on so many dates she couldn't keep track of them anymore. But apparently when you save the wizarding world you become too intimidating to further a relationship with. The stuttering, awestruck boys she had been out with lately did absolutely nothing for her. She wanted a man, like her novels hero's; strong, confident, funny, yet oh so romantic. She was honest with herself though. Where was she supposed to find all these qualities in a guy? For two years she's searched and come up with bupkis. She was beginning to doubt someone with all these makings wouldn't exist.

Hermione grabbed her scrolls and headed toward the floo network, ready to fall into bed. She was pleasantly happy with where she had left her damsel in distress, right in the arms of not one, but two strapping young men waiting to take care of her every pleasure.

Upon arriving home, she grabbed the mail from her door and perused it while walking to the kitchen for a glass of water. Bill, bill, trash, bill, then a small unmarked envelope caught her eye. Turning it over she found the back to be blank as well. Someone must have dropped it off personally. She yawned again and decided to worry about it when she awoke.

Days bleed together as she repeated the same routine. Wake up, get dressed, work, write, and bed. Sometimes she forgot to eat in there she got so wrapped up in her process.

It wasn't until Friday retrieving the mail did Hermione remember the plain envelope from days before. She located it on her kitchen counter and made quick work of the seal.

My Dearest,

It has taken me so long to gather the strength and courage to reach out to you. But the time has come, as I am sure you are aware, for our feelings to be laid bare. I still love you. As I always have. We are meant to be, just as we have always been destined to be. Meet me outside Flourish and Botts next Tuesday the 24th at 4:00pm. I understand you'll be off work at that time.

My Love, our time has come.

Confusion first took hold but was replaced with a pang of jealously. Clearly the letter had been dropped off at the wrong house. But even her neighbors had better love lives than she. Unsure which local resident it could be meant for, she tossed it on the table like it burned her hand.

'Hmph, well good for them,' she thought bitterly. Before her unpleasant thoughts could continue, she grabbed her most recent parchment and a fresh quill. Back to her fantasy world where true love was easier to find.

The blond kicked, punched, and fought his way across the room, mercilessly dominating the magically animated boxing bag. Sweat trickled down his forehead but wiped at it with his exposed arm. Punch after punch he destroyed what was left of the fabric and sand.

"Looks like you're taking out some serious sexual frustration there bud," Blaise Zabini noted.

Draco Malfoy turned, heaving, to find his best friend leaning casually against the wall. Still trying to catch his breath, Draco pushed what was left of the fighting material at the Italian, "your turn."

Blaise pushed off the wall, already donned in his sweats and t-shirt and made his way toward the center mat.

The training center was a large, open gym with every kind of combat material available. To the right, the dueling quarters were dark and the lounge to the left unoccupied. Though it rarely came to it, even wizards need to know how to throw a few good punches.

Magically repairing the dummy bag, Blaise began the same routine Draco had just finished. Watching him, Draco grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the outside of the mat. Now both sweating, the dark haired man joined him.

"Any idea what our assignment will be?" he asked, trying to regulate his breathing.

"No, no word yet. But I don't know who much more desk work I can do. I'm not meant to sit in a chair all day."

"I hear you, brother," Blaise replied.

Completing their sessions for the day, the boys headed into the locker room. A few quick showers later they were dressed and ready to head into work both awaiting news of their new tasks. They had been Aurors going on a year and a half now and had so far only been given one real assignment. Paperwork. Which was not exactly what they had signed up for.

But Draco knew why. They were former Death Eaters' children, everyone was a little shocked when they had signed up. Even more shocked when they had been hired too. But passing the written and physical exam had been easy for the two Slytherins. It was just getting past all the judgement. But it was high time they were given a real case.

Hermione entered her flat around 830pm that next Wednesday. Per her routine, she grabbed the mail from the door and walked toward the kitchen. Nothing unusual except for another blank envelope. This time she opened it immediately.

You didn't show.

Why would you do that to us? Why would you toss out love aside like that? You better have a good excuse Hermione.

She froze, the letters were meant for her. But who would write them? And then drop them off? They weren't coming by owl, were they? Who would be in love with her? And who would think she was in love with them?


	2. You Are Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, even then it's fuzzy. Thanks!

Chapter 2

The letters continued, one each day. By the next week she would have twelve altogether, each one professing their love for Hermione, using her name repeatedly. It was starting to freak her out. Whoever sent the letters would make note of the times she went to lunch, left work, and if she went to the grocery. Did she have a stalker?

That point was made obvious when, on day fourteen, there were photos included in the letter. She gasped as shot after shot of her undressing, lying in bed, walking around the house hardly dressed were displayed before her. The photos fell from her hand and landed on the ground. So quiet compared to the thudding her heart was currently doing. The letter, this time, was one line.

You are mine.

Hermione knew she should tell someone, what if he tried to hurt her next? What if the creepy letters and peeping tom was just the tip of the iceberg?

She knew the moment she told Harry his protector mode would go off but he had a young baby at home to worry about. He didn't need her troubles. Ginny was always an option but they hadn't spoken in months, not since she had gone to join the Hollyhead Harpies quidditch team. And then there was Ron. A small part in the back of her brain feared he was the stalker. They hadn't ended on such good terms and as they were parting ways he had shouted some very nasty things.

So the only other thing left to do was to seek assistance elsewhere. First thing tomorrow morning she would go to the Aurors office and file a report. They would have this wrapped up in no time.

Settling on that decision, Hermione crawled into bed and had a fitful night sleep.

Across town, they paced their tiny studio apartment. Why hadn't she responded to the letters? Leaving the name and address off was easy, she had to know who it was coming from. She was the brightest witch of her age after all. And she was in love, that they were sure of. Probably always had been, just guessing. She was just too shy to come out now and say anything.

But it didn't matter if she wanted to play hard to get. They belonged together. Always have, always will.

They grabbed another quill and parchment roll ready to write another love letter to the love of their life. Her heart must melt every time she read those words; they were studying poetry after all, just for her. Finally everything was coming together.

Nothing had changed, they were still assigned paperwork. Just great. Draco thought about going on a bender and Blaise was considering hanging himself in the gym. But neither was willing to jeopardize all the progress they had made. Fellow employees were actually starting to make eye contact and the occasional 'Hello' was muttered. Progress. Dead and drunk wouldn't help their cause.

The Aurors office was quiet that morning. Quills scratching on paper and the irregular _'swoosh'_ from incoming mail were the only things that filled the air. Both Blaise and Draco had their heads bent in a whispered conversation when Hermione entered. All other heads snapped in her direction, eye watching as she approached the main desk.

"Sorry to bother you but I seem to have a bit of a problem," she said softly.

"Miss Granger!" the head Auror shouted from his office. As he emerged, he plastered a large smile on his face. "What can we do for you today? Please set into my office." People seemed to treat her differently, being one of the Golden Trio and all. She had to remind herself to stay calm and confident, portray what they all thought her to be.

She followed him into the small office where he shut the door behind them. She was grateful for the privacy. Handing the envelope over with all the letters and photos, she seated herself in front of his desk.

"I seem to have attracted a stalker."

He opened the packet and dumped its contents on his workstation. Reading through the material and a quick, cursory glace at the photos, his frown grew.

"His obsession is turning serious. When did all this begin?"

She relayed her story starting just over two weeks prior beginning with the first letter.

"He has to have some strong magic. I have wards around my house to keep unwanted visitors away. And these photos were taken rather close up." She twisted her hands in her lap but remained cool otherwise.

"This will become one of our top priorities Miss Granger. We won't let anything happen to you. But we are a bit short staffed at the moment. But don't you worry, I will get you the twenty-four/seven protection you need."

"Oh no, that won't be…." she began shocked.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he talked over her. "Don't you worry."

She looked down at her hands thinking the head Auror was taking this more seriously that she was. Was she too relaxed about it?

"We can't let The Hermione Granger get hurt, now can we." And there it was, he just cared about protecting her namesake. Special exceptions would be made he all but said.

"Really, I don't need protection."

He raised his hand. "Nonsense, you protected us now let us protect you. I'll have someone on your case before the days out."

She walked to her office, dazed at what had just taken place. She didn't need twenty-four hour protection, did she? Surely he was just exaggerating.


	3. Assessments

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 3

"Malfoy! Zabini! You've got your first case!" Head Auror Clements called from his office. Two heads snapped up and they almost ran into his office for the assignment. "You're on protection detail, Twenty-four/seven you don't take your eyes off her, do you understand me. Yes, good. Here's your file now get out of my office."

They were nearly kids bouncing out to their desks. Draco pulled his chair over to Blaise's desk as he reverently opened their very first case.

"Seriously?!" Draco practically shouted. "Our detail is on her?"

"Calm down mate, it's better than sitting behind a desk all day," Blaise reasoned.

If Blaise were to be honest he was rather curious about the Golden Trio. After school and the war everyone assumed Potter and Weasel would become Aurors but when neither one attended the training, he was interested to know what had happened. He knew as much as the papers told him; Harry had married Luna, much to everyone's shock, and they recently had a healthy baby boy. He was currently working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office after the eldest Weasley retired.

Weasel was rumored to have gone a bit off the deep end. It was speculated that after his breakup with Granger, he went a bit mad, drunk and disorderly. He was said to be working at his brother's joke shop in Diagon Alley and currently rebuilding his life.

But the third of the wonder kids had remained a mystery. Outside the breakup, her life was a complete secret. He'd seen her in the halls at work so he assumed she was employed at the Ministry but had yet to figure out where. Somehow she had perfected privacy. So the thought of getting the juicy scoop on the wizarding worlds most famous overrode the fact that they were put on the lowly job of detailing.

But again, if Blaise were to be honest, this wasn't the only reason it put a smile on his face.

Draco, on the other hand, was conflicted. He was ecstatic for their first real case, ready to show everyone just how devoted he was to his department. But he was also nervous. He had spent the better part of six years essentially torturing this girl. Not to mention the actual torture she suffered in his own house. He was the son of a death eater. He fought every day to get out of that limelight and now he was going to have it thrown in his face at every chance she got if he remembered her correctly.

"Draco?"

He shook his head. "Yea, it's all good. Sorry."

They perused the file together, jotting down notes when a sharp voice caught their attention.

"Don't get any funny ideas about catching this guy. I've got Smith on that. Just watch the girl," Clements seemed to bark.

"But Sir, we've got this. We can catch him," Blaise retorted.

"No, final word on the matter." Clements turned and retreated to this office.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. So much for a real case.

Hermione returned to her office feeling at odds. She didn't want twenty-four hour protection. She has worked so hard to keep her private life just that, private. And now some Auror was going to wreck all that. But what if the stalker got even crazier? Yes, she could protect herself rather well but that didn't mean she wanted it to have to come to that. She still had nightmares from the war. Ron never understood why she woke up screaming nor did he bother to care for her. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Maybe the Auror would catch this creep in no time and be out of her hair.

The day came and went quicker that Hermione could have hoped for. Still no word from the Aurors office about her 'body guard'. 4:30pm…5:00pm…5:30pm. Still nothing. She decided to pack up early and head home, maybe there she could concentrate on her novel rather than nervously checking the doorway every few seconds.

She immediately changed into her pjs upon arrival, once checking all the blinds were drawn of course. She had become paranoid about these things now. Warming up a cup of soup she headed for her plush couch with paper and pen. Just as she was about to take her first bite, a knock sounded at the door.

Initial panic flooded her veins, was he now so bold as to knock on the door? As her rational mind took over she reasoned it was probably Harry or Luna, they had become quite close over the months. Setting her bowl on the coffee table, she made her way to the door. Checking the peep hole she saw two unfamiliar men dressed casually.

"Yes?" she shouted through the door.

"Miss Granger, we're from the Aurors office," one spoke professionally.

"Oh okay, just a moment." She waved her hand and opened the wards she had placed followed by the door. Her jaw dropped when she was able to see the gentleman in proper lighting.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were standing on her front stoop dressed as muggles. And boy did they look differently from their school days.

Blaise, it seemed, had sprouted a few inches. His sharp jaw line covered in shadow clenched as he stood towering over her. At nearly 6'2'' he was so much larger than her small 5'4'' frame. He was dressed in a leather jacket, dark jeans, and well-worn boots. Brown eyes assessed her standing before him in a light t-shirt and polka dot fleece pants. She shivered slightly.

Hermione's eyes slid over to his partner. Draco looked as severe as ever. Though taller than she, his 6'1'' frame was thinner than the other Slytherins but she could clearly see muscle defined through his tight, white shirt under a crisp blazer. He also donned dark wash jeans and polished loafers. A look of boredom crossed his face as he too clenched his stubbled jaw.

"Miss Granger?" Blaise said politely.

Just realizing she had been staring open mouthed, her lips smacked closed, "I'm sorry, but you two are my protection?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blaise seemed to be the only one talking.

She was just how he remembered her, long brown hair with golden streaks, large auburn eyes. But something was different. Though she regarded them curiously, there was another level to it. Anxiety. Was this prick causing her that much anexity? Of course he was, what else could it be? She pursed her full lips and two sets of eyes shot to her mouth.

'Oh this was going to be fun,' Blaise thought to himself.


	4. Truce

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks!

Chapter 4

As if suddenly remembering her manners Hermione stepped aside and let the two men into her home. "Please come in. I tried to tell Mr. Clements that this kind of security was not necessary."

"Nonsense, stalkers are nothing to make light of. They can turn serious in a heartbeat," Blaise commented. Draco remained silent as he took in her surroundings. The flat was decorated in shades of blue and green, so unlike what he thought the Gryffindor's home would look like. A large plush pale green couch dominated the living room and just forward was the kitchen. Photo frames were stacked on every available surface along with little knickknacks. It was cozy, warm, and inviting. Draco felt sorely out of place. How was he supposed to fit into this as her protector? Did the brightest witch of their age really need protecting?

Blaise talked for the both of them. "So to get started we should probably have a look around. Check all the warding. Make sure everything is sealed tight." While talking he began to shed his jacket and that's when Hermione got her first good look at him. He was nothing but muscle, chest, arms, even his neck. She nearly swooned he looked so much like her novels hero that a moan almost escaped her lips. He was ruggedly handsome and built like a tank. She could sure get some protecting from that. She shook her head to rid it of these wayward thoughts. 'Bad Hermione,' she mentally chastised herself. 'They are still the same arrogant boys from school.' But man did they sure look good.

She nearly slapped herself at that last thought. This was Malfoy and Zabini she was all but drooling over. Malfoy, the same one who called her names and essentially spit on her very existence. Of all the Aurors that could be sent it had to be these two.

Blaise walked pompously around her small flat, waving his wand this way and that as Draco searched each room for any possible weak spots.

"Granger," he seemed to have found his voice as he stopped in front of her.

"Malfoy," she spat back. Suddenly tired, she yawned. "Can we not do this tonight? Just finish up so you can go please."

He looked ready to argue something than thought better of it. With a curt nod, he continued his search.

Out of her hearing range, Draco pulled Blaise aside. "She thinks we are leaving when we're done. You get to explain that one."

Knowing he was better with words anyway, Blaise gave a small nod.

After forty-five minutes of thoroughly invading her privacy and many new wards later, both men stopped in front of Hermione.

"All done Miss Granger," Blaise started but was cut off by the brunette.

"Great, thank you both so much. I'll see you out."

"I hate to break it to you but I don't think you understand what twenty-four/seven protection means," Blaise said calmly.

"What! No, no, no, no. I thought he was exaggerating. I don't need that kind of protection."

"Orders are orders ma'am."

Since when were Slytherins so polite? Hermione though. "This is all just a misunderstanding. I'll straighten it out with the head Auror in the morning but for now you guys are free to leave." She headed toward the door but turned back when she realized she wasn't being followed. Both men stood still watching her, evident on their faces that they didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Seriously, I'm telling you, I don't need you here."

A loud knock sounded at the door. Hermione turned instantly pale, afraid of who was behind the door.

"Sure you don't sweetheart," Blaise muttered to himself seeing the pure panic in her eyes. Within seconds, both he and Draco had their wands drawn as they crept to the door. Draco looked through the peep hole, turned back to his partner, and shook his head. In one swift move he flung the door open, both wands at the ready. But no one was there. Just a single white envelope lying on the door mat. Hermione stepped forward to get it when Draco held out his hand to stop her. He levitated the envelope into the flat and after a look around out the door, closed it behind him.

Resting it on the table, both males regarded it as if it may blow any second. Hermione's panic had not subsided. Magically opening it, the letter floated in midair as it was read aloud.

"How could you invite them into your home? They are nothing but Death Eater scum. Are you using them to keep us apart? We will be together Hermione. I'll make you see it."

Hermione's face was ashen and her hands shook. He'd been here, watching. The Aurors had only been there an hour and he'd come and gone.

"Hermione, I think you should sit down," Draco said kindly, so unusual for him. She stood numb, rooted to the spot. He would make her see that they were destined to be together. What lengths would he take for this? "Please sit," the blond placed a calming hand on her shoulder and steered her to the couch.

Needing a distracting from her present predicament, she latched onto whatever she could. "Why are you being so nice to me? Oh, wait, you're being paid to. Did you volunteer for this job, so you could just torture me with your fake kindness? Is this a new cruelty device you've concocted?" He pulled back as if slapped.

'Nothing's changed. I will always be just "Death Eater scum." Why bother.' He rose from the couch and moved to stand beside his partner.

"There's no need to lash out at us ma'am. We're the ones trying to protect you." Blaise said slowly. "We get this has to be hard for you. But a lot of time has passed since we were in school. We're not the same people we were and I can tell you're not either. Can we attempt to put the past behind us? Let's start fresh. Ma'am, my name is Blaise Zabini and this is my partner, Draco Malfoy. We are here to guard you. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." He held out his hand as a peace offering.

Hermione tried to remember what had happened to the two Slytherins during the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew Draco had eventually chosen against his mother and father, fighting alongside Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What had Blaise done? But then all the other Slytherins were locked in the dungeons. He wasn't given a choice. But now they worked as Aurors, fighting for the good. Did that make up for all they had done in the past? He was right, she wasn't the same brave girl she had been back then. Could they have changed that much too?

She stood and presented her hand, grasping his large one.


	5. Little Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Hermine wasn't sure she'd ever been in a more awkward situation than this. Blaise sat in her reclining chair, eyes scanning the room. Draco stood stiffly at the window, occasionally peeking through the blinds. Hermione was on the couch, feet tucked under her attempting to write but failing miserably. 'Too much testosterone in the room to get a good grip on her love story,' she reasoned. She would completely deny that she hadn't been distracted due to all the glances the boys kept throwing her way. What were they thinking?

Draco was the only one that knew his dirty little secret and he'd known for six years. The smirk that crossed the blonds face as they stood on Hermione's doorstep earned him a swift gut punch. But then Blaise knew Draco's dirty little secret too, only he didn't know it yet. Draco was never good at the touchy-feely stuff like emotions.

Blaise couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over her long, wavy, chestnut hair, to her smart nose, the thin t-shirt she was hardly wearing, all the way down to her adorable pink polished toes.

Yes, Blaise Zabini had a massive crush on the Hermione Granger since 3rd year. With her book smarts, cleverness, and loyalty, it was easy to admire the Gryffindor. Then she had to go and turn into a beautiful young lady. And then a heart-stopping gorgeous woman. How was he supposed to do his job when he couldn't stop fantasizing about her? Him on top of her, devouring her mouth as his hands roamed her body, a moan escaping them, his or hers, he wasn't sure. Her straddling his lap as he thrust inside her, tangling his hands in her soft hair.

He shook his head. Enough. From the quick glances his partner made, he knew Draco wasn't far behind him. Did it bother Blaise that his best friend was having the same thoughts about the brunette? Not at all, quite the opposite actually. Like most of their life, the two friends shared everything. Homework, cases, and yes, women. It had been years since he took a woman on his own. It had just felt right to have someone by his side; it felt right sharing with Draco. Thankfully they had the same taste in women; sweet, submissive, and everything Miss Granger here wasn't. So why was he so attracted to her? She was outspoken, fiery, with not a submissive bone in her body or so he remembered. But what had he seen in her eyes earlier today? Panic and anxiety, yes, to be expected but something else too. Almost as if her fire had dimmed slightly. Was it just the stalkers fault? Or had something else in her life caused it? He was determined to find out.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Was she always this beautiful? When had she become so mouth-watering? Yes, he harbored some hidden feelings for the girl ever since Hogwarts, these even Blaise didn't know about. Back then, before they shared everything, he didn't feel right divulging his little crush after his best mate had just done the same. Was he as in love with her as Blaise, no, he didn't think so but that didn't change the fact that he admired her. And now he was given orders to spend every moment of every day with her. It was their lucky day.

He knew what Blaise was thinking. He'd seen that look before. It screamed sex. But hopefully Hermione didn't know that. She was curled up on the couch writing something.

She had been polite and asked if they wanted a beverage but definitely reserved. How were they going to put her at ease? He tried earlier and had it thrown back in his face. She was nervous and out of sorts, he couldn't really blame her. But how was he to make her see he wasn't the same nasty kid he was back then?

Did he think she would fall into bed with not one but two Slytherins? Not a chance in hell but he at least wanted her to be comfortable. As comfortable as one could be with a stalker on the loose.

Hermione abruptly stood shattering his train of thought. "I guess we should talk about sleeping arrangements. I've only got the one guest room."

"It's fine for us. We are partners after all."

An odd look overcame Hermione, with a twinge of sadness. "Oh, okay, I see. 'Partners'. I get it."

Suddenly realizing what he said, Blaise shouted out startling her. "No! No, not 'partners', I mean partners like we work together. Strictly platonic."

Draco rolled his eyes at the half lie. If she only knew.

"Right, right," she said with a small smile. "I'll lay out some extra blankets if you need them." She entered her bedroom just off the living room and returned with blankets and pillows.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We know this has to be hard," Draco said politely.

She nodded her head. "Sorry about what I said earlier. It was very rude of me. This all just has me crazy."

"Don't worry about it. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

Hermione showed the men the guest room on the other side of the house and made her way to bed. A glance at the clock told her it was only 8:30pm but it had been a long day and rest was just what she needed.

The light poured in behind the blinds as Hermione stretched and yawned. What a dream she'd been having too, she was almost angry at awaking. Two pairs of strong, capable hands ghosted over her body, words proclaiming her beauty were breathed. Over and over she was worshiped in ways she didn't know was possible. And yet, here she was, alone and cold in her queen bed.

There was a glass clink from the kitchen. Surely yesterday's nightmare was just that, a nightmare and there were not two Aurors in her home. Another noise had her rising from bed, grabbing her wand, and heading for the exit.

With bravery she didn't know she still possessed, she opened the door an inch or so and looked around the rooms. There was no one there. Until Blaise popped up from behind her kitchen island.

"Where would she keep the bloody coffee cups?" he muttered to himself.

Still in disbelief of her roommates, Hermione opened the door fully. That's when Blaise noticed she had awoken.

With a huge, proud smile he held up the full carafe. "Coffee?"


	6. Tag Team

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6

"Get your head out of your ass. We're here to do a job. That's it." Draco sounded so reasonable.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun along the way," Blaise grumbled.

"Do you honestly believe she would want to have our kind of fun? Two domineering Slytherins with a shady past? No, she won't. Get it off your mind."

They had had this whispered argument over and over for hours last night. Taking turns guarding her bedroom door, the boys alternated who was given a few hours of sleep.

Blaise was currently searching her kitchen for a coffee mug while Draco sat with his head in his hands on her couch.

"Coffee?" Blaise announced causing Draco to turn.

In the bedroom doorway stood Hermione, hair a mess and clothes rumpled. If he didn't know better she had the just fucked look about her. Blaise's smile never faltered even as his pants began to tighten. It seemed his other body parts were awake now too. Turning from the goddess before him, he glanced at his partner and noticed he too was adjusting his pants, trying to conceal his problem.

"Where might I find coffee cups?"

"Cabinet to the left of the stove." Even her voice had a raspy quality to it as if her night was spent screaming and moaning. He was in big trouble.

Blaise poured three cups of coffee while Hermione retreated to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. Emerging 15 minutes later, Hermione was donned in her usual work attire; a short black skirt, white button-up blouse, and thin black tights. Nothing remarkable but when we exited her room the boys were unable to look away.

"You look…wonderful," Blaise all but moaned.

"Uh...th…thanks." She attempted to smooth down her hair.

Seeing both men standing in her kitchen looking so domestic had her heart pounding. Even when she was with Ron she never reacted so strongly and they were at least dating. She was nothing to these two but a job yet she couldn't help remembering her dream, a brunet and blond head hovering over her naked body.

Stepping toward the kitchen to grab her coffee, she slipped her sensible flats on along the way. It was nearly 7:15am and she would have to head to work shortly.

"So how is this going to work? I'll head into the office and you'll…"

"Go with you." She looked ready to argue. "Brother, I think we are going to have to explain what twenty-four/seven protection means to the brightest witch of our age," joked Blaise.

She pursed her lips yet remained silent.

The three traveled the floo network to the Ministry a few minutes later. Upon walking to her office, Blaise finally got a piece of his puzzle answered. He would have never guessed International Magical Cooperation for the bookworm. She magiced another chair for the men and sat behind her desk, her thoughts not on the stack of work in her inbox.

She pulled out parchment from her bag and began furiously writing, her hand moving quickly over the paper. After last nights dreams she was nearly bombarded with inspiration for her novel.

Outside the scratching of her quill, the three remained silent for almost an hour. Not being able to take it anymore, Blaise spoke first.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Nothing!" Hermione shot back quickly, attempting to cover the pure smut she was currently writing. Blaise and Draco shared a look.

"Alright, spill. You're not doing actual work so what is it?" he began to rise from his chair but before he caught a glance at her writings, Hermione waved her hand and all her parchments immediately went blank. It wouldn't do for him to find out she had practically written both him and his partner into her novel with their gruff voices and five o'clock shadows.

"Oh now this just got more intriguing. What all the writing you're doing Hermione?" Draco asked with a smirk. She could easily see them ganging up on her, throwing her on her desk as four hands made quick work of her clothing.

"Nothing," she blurted. "Work stuff. Highly confidential." She was a terrible liar and both men knew it. They shared another look. Rising from their chairs, each made their way to Hermione's side, Blaise on the left, Draco on the other. As if they were synced, each bent down, hand on her desk, getting way too close for her taste. They smelled so good, woodsy and manly, she couldn't tell one from the other.

"Hermione," Blaise nearly whispered in her ear. "You're a terrible liar. What have you been writing so passionately over here?"

She peaked her eye at him, ready to lie again. A quick glance to her right saw Draco just as close.

"Do you mind, ever heard of personal space?"

"No, we don't mind," Draco said. "And yes, just not sure you need it right now."

Her face began to heat along with every nerve ending in her body. With sweaty palms she tried to gather and stack the now blank parchment.

"You want to know what I think you're doing?" Blaise breathed.

"No," she said timidly, determined not to look at either male.

He began anyway. "I think you're over her writing dirty little stories. Dirty enough to curl your toes. Am I right Hermione?" he purred her name.

"No," she feebly muttered.

"Yet another lie Hermione," Draco murmured in her ear.

She was right; they could tag team very well.


	7. Sir

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 7

A swift knock on her office door broke the tension. Blaise and Draco immediately stood yet did not move from her side. Harry was standing in the doorway, confusion evident on his face.

"Hermione? Everything alright? I was just coming to see if you wanted to do lunch?"

"Harry!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Yea, everything's fine. I'm not going to be able to do lunch today. I've just got so much to finish here before the weekend. And there's…."her thoughts trailed off.

"Zabini. Malfoy," Harry acknowledged them with a nod.

"Potter," they said in unison.

"If you need to talk 'Mione you know where to find me," and with that he turned and left.

"Where were we?" Blaise questioned Draco. "Oh, right." They were both back down at her side practically breathing in her ear.

"How are your dirty little stories coming along Hermione?"

"They are not 'dirty little stories'. It is a well-developed novel with a mature plot."

Blaise stood and addressed his partner. "She's writing porn, Draco. Who would have thought that prissy little Hermione Granger would be writing porn?"

"It's not porn!" she defended.

He loved to see her riled up, hell they both did. Her cheeks were a gorgeous rosy pink, her eyes glittered, and she gave a tiny huff.

Both boys returned to their seats, enjoying the show. "Now if you two don't mind, I have actual work to get to." Stuffing all her papers in her bag she pulled her inbox to her and began sorting through it by priority.

Blaise and Draco shared a look. They could get to her that was obvious. What other kind of fun could they have with the brunette?

The rest of the day passed quietly for the three. No more incidents occurred and Hermione remained focused on work. 5:00pm came and she began clearing off her desk and packing up for the weekend.

Draco's stomach grumbled. "Do you often go without lunch? And you grabbed nothing for breakfast, that's very unhealthy Hermione," he chastised. "You need three square meals a day." Only Blaise noticed the strain on Draco as he tried to keep his dominant voice at bay.

"It's nothing. Not like it wouldn't hurt me to miss a meal or two," Hermione mumbled to herself yet she wasn't the only one to hear it. Immediately Blaise and Draco descended upon her.

"Don't you dare talk badly about yourself," the blond growled Dom voice in full swing. She looked at him shocked then slid her eyes over to the brunette.

"Best if you listen to him darling. He means it."

It was an awkward walk to the floos, Hermione wasn't sure why they cared. Especially Draco, his voice still bringing a shiver to her spine. She could only imagine that voice telling her to do a lot of terrible things, dirty, sexy, terrible things. Since when did she connect sexy to Draco Malfoy she wasn't sure. But Blaise was right. They were not the same boys from Hogwarts. They were men; mature and so self-confident. Had she not known them previously she never thought they would be capable of the torment they inflicted. Both were so polite. Until they ganged up on her, she wouldn't exactly call their behavior polite.

Before Hermione could enter the oversized fireplace, Blaise laid a hand on her arm, tingles formed where he touched.

"We need to grab a few things from our place."

"Okay, I'll head home."

"No sweetheart, you're coming with us. We're not letting you out of our sight." Since when did Hermione like to be called sweetheart?

The three stepped into the grate and Blaise shouted, "Zabini and Malfoy home." Hermione would lie if she said she wasn't interested in their house, even more interested to learn they lived together.

Stepping out into the room, Hermione was shocked. It looked nothing like what she imagined the two Slytherins home to be like. White walls, oversized, plush furniture, stainless steel and glass accents everywhere. It looked so modern and muggle.

"Expecting a dungeon?" Blaise asked with a smirk. "That's in the other room." She laughed at what she assumed was a joke. "Make yourself at home, we'll be quick."

There was a hallway off the living room to the right that both boys retreated down. Sitting lightly in one of the comfortable chairs, she perused the room. Not one photo, yes, there was gorgeous artwork but no personal photos that she could find.

Draco emerged first with a duffle bag shortly followed by Blaise. Grabbing a protein bar from the kitchen, Draco threw one to Blaise and walked up to Hermione.

"Until we can get you a proper meal, eat this," he said sternly.

She smiled, "Yes Sir," she laughed. The boys shared a look. They decided in that moment it wouldn't be long until she was calling them both Sir, and not as a joke.


End file.
